homestuckfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gamzee Makara
right|30px|link= |image1= Gamzee Makara.png |caption1= DaWaJ bRaChU, StRzEl sE fAyGo. TeN sKuRcZyByK pOwOdUjE cUdA. |alias= HONK FRIEND, klaun |tytuł=Bard Gniewu |planeta=Kraina Namiotów i Radości |nazwa=terminalnieChaotyczny |wiek=6 Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (13 lat Ziemskich) Napisy końcowe: 9 (.69) Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (21 lat Ziemskich) |strife_specibi=Pałkotyp, później Jokerotyp |relacje= Wielki Wysokokrwisty – przodek Kurloz Makara – dancestor Karkat Vantas – mojrat (dawniej) Tavros Nitram – czerwone zauroczenie (prawdopodobnie nieodwzajemnione; zmarły) Terezi Pyrope – nemeiter (alternatywna linia czasowa) Mały Cal – najlepszy przyjaciel Koziorożec (?) – Lusus/Sprite (zmarły) Caliborn – religijny idol i mistrz, tymczasowo adoptowany syn Calliope – tymczasowo adoptowana córka |quirk= Naćpany (przed Zgrzytem) – Normalna gramatyka, kropki na końcu zdania i ZmIeNnE LiTeRy. Nałogowo używa słowa wyjebanie i różnych jego odmian. Naćpany (podczas i po Zgrzycie) – Przestaje używać interpunkcji. Spacje traktuje jako litery, więc wYgLąDa tO TrOcHę tAk. Trzeźwy – Zmiana w stosunku do wielkich liter. BRAK WYJEBANYCH CAPSÓW W KWESTIACH. Przeklina więcej niż zwykle podczas kwestii pisanych wielkimi literami. |muzyka= mIrAcLeS Blackest Heart Blackest Heart (With Honks) Midnight Calliope The Carnival Calamity Purple Bard }} Gamzee Makara - znany na Trollianie jako terminalnieChaotyczny. Jest jednym z trolli w Homestucku. Jego symbolem jest zodiakalny koziorożec (♑), a jego rogi nieco przypominają rogi kozy. W wiadomościach stosuje fioletowy kolor tekstu i na przemian używa różnych wielkości liter, co (jak większość związanych z nim rzeczy) denerwuje Karkata. Po wytrzeźwieniu jego kwestie są pisane alternatywnie wyłącznie wielkimi albo małymi literami. Zostało potwierdzone przez jednego z autorów pracujących nad Homestuck^2, że Gamzee ma autyzm. "Gamze" z tureckiego oznacza "dołeczek w policzku" lub "zalotny wygląd". Możliwie przypadkowo, Gamzee brzmi podobnie jak słowo "Gämse", czyli nazwa jaka przysługuje europejskiej koziej antylopie. Makara jest odpowiednikiem sanskryptu do znaku koziorożca, jak również i mitologicznego, hinduskiego, wodno-lądowego stwora. To połączenie ziemi z morzem ma prawdopodobnie reprezentować wysoki status jego krwi. Nazwisko może pochodzić od hodowli kóz Markhor, których rogi mają podobny kształt do jego. Makara po arabsku oznacza "oszustwo" lub "schemat", co może odnosić się do jego przodka, Kurloza, a w języku Syngaleskim jest przetłumaczone jako "smok". Może też pochodzić od szkockiego słowa Makar, które oznacza barda. Gamzee był członkiem Czerwonej drużyny. Historia Hivebent Po raz pierwszy widzimy Gamzeego w jego ulu, po którym pełno jest porozrzucanych różnych rzeczy, takich jak buławy, trąbki, butelki Faygo oraz śluzowe ciasto. Na ścianach można zobaczyć trzy plakaty, przedstawiające klauny. Przy ścianie można także zauważyć zbyt duży unicykl, na którym młody klaun próbuje nauczyć się jeździć. Gamzee nie został wychowany przez swojego lususa, gdyż ten żyje w środowisku wodnym. Nie został nauczony podstawowych rzeczy, choćby takich, że nie powinno się jeść śluzu, gdyż powoduje uszkodzenia w głowie trolli. Lusus Gamzeego jest właściwie kozą z rybim ogonem, gdyż takie jest wyobrażenie koziorożca. W związku z brakiem wychowania, nie jest świadomy wielu faktów dotyczących kultury trolli, dlatego też zdaje się nie dbać o system wysokości krwi. Equius wiele razy mu wypomina, że powinien zachowywać się bardziej jak na jego stan krwi przystało. Po-Hivebencie Od momentu przybycia Jacka do sesji trolli, Gamzee nie udzielał się w wydarzeniach. Jedyne rzeczy jakie zdawał się robić to spanie na stosie trąbek lub tańczenie przy niej. Kiedy skończyło się śluzowe ciasto, Gamzee zdaje sobie sprawę z paru rzeczy, patrząc w oczy Małego Cala i przypominając sobie jak Dave naśmiewał się z jego religii. Były to następujące rzeczy: ::1. Śluzowe ciasto niszczy jego umysł ::2. Jest potomkiem Wielkiego Wysokokrwistego ::3. Czuje potrzebę zabicia wszystkich ::4. I malowania ich krwią Z jego umiejętnością do wpływania na senne ja innych graczy, zmanipulował senny pokój Dave'a, żeby umieścić tam Małego Cala, oraz pokój Johna, aby znalazł się tam pluszak Jacka Noira. Doprowadziło to Johna do sprototypowania lalki harlekina do swojego kernela. Według Gamzeego doprowadziło to do skazania ich sesji na niepowodzenie, co jest prawdopodobne, gdy Jack użył Czerwonych Mili, a Gamzee był w pewnej części odpowiedzialny za to, wywołując skomplikowane następstwa wydarzeń umieszczając lalki w wybranych miejscach. Karkat, w tym punkcie wydarzeń, stwierdza że Gamzee jest największym niebezpieczeństwem, z jakim obecnie spotykają się trolle, nawet większym niż szał Eridana. Popiera to tym, że Gamzee zadał Czarnemu Królowi najwięcej obrażeń, z prawdopodobnym pominięciem Vriski. We wspomnieniach możemy zobaczyć Gamzeego wyznającego swoje czerwone uczucia Tavrosowi, który wydaje się być w związku z tym bardzo zmieszany. W późniejszej konwersacji z Davem mówi, że zaprzyjaźnił się z Małym Calem po śmierci Tavrosa, oraz że to Cal powiedział mu, aby zabić swoich przyjaciół. Od czasu ujawnienia, że Lord English używa Małego Cala do opętywania ludzi, spekuluje się, że jest to przyczyna tracenia zdrowego rozsądku u klauna. Po tym jak Equius wyruszył szukać Gamzeego, ten czeka na niego siedząc na zbiorniku zdającym się przetrzymywać istotę podobną do jego lususa. Gamzee, będąc już trzeźwym z powodu braku śluzowego ciasta, każe Equiusowi klęknąć przed nim, jako że jest niższy stanem krwi. Troll jest zdezorientowany słowami klauna, gdyż myśli że rozmawia z Terezi, ponieważ Gamzee nosił jej okulary. Ten zmusza Equiusa do uklęknięcia przed nim, strzelając do niego z łuku w jego kolano. Zaraz po tym łamie łuk i dusi Equiusa jego cięciwą, co motywuje Nepetę do wyskoczenia z ukrycia i zaatakowania go. Gamzee łapie nadgarstek Nepety, łamiąc go, i zatrzymuje ją w powietrzu oraz tnie swoją twarz używając pazurów oliwkowokrwistej. Później jest widziany z jej krwią na jego maczudze. Później, konfrontacja jego, Vriski i Eridana zostaje przerwana przez Kanayę, która za ten czas zdążyła stać się tęczopijcą. Gamzee zostaje kopnięty w krocze przez Kanyę, co powoduje jego spadek z platformy i wylądowanie na podłodze laboratorium. Kiedy szmaragdowokrwista wykopuje go z jego butów, widać że nie nosi skarpetek. Później, niezrażony klaun zostawia trochę przynależności Vriski oraz jego krew przy ciele Nepety, prawdopodobnie aby Terezi myślała że Vriska zabiła nie tylko Tavrosa, ale także jego i oliwkowokrwistą. Kieruje on Pyrope do pułapki, sprawiając że spada do pokoju muzycznego, gdzie pogrywa z nią za pomocą Małego Cala. Zostawia on notkę napisaną swoją krwią, podobną do notki Brata do Dave'a, co prowadzi do jej pojedynku z Vriską. Później zebrał ciała Eridana, Feferi, Nepety, Equiusa oraz Tavrosa, a następnie odciął im głowy. Potem ustawił stół jury z ich głowami (ich ciała były przetrzymywane w szklanych tubach), zwołał zebranie sądu z jego młotem bojowym i obeserwował spotkanie Sióstr Plagi. W pewnym momencie można zaobserwować brązową krew na jego twarzy, co mogłoby sugerować, że pocałował odciętą głowę Tavrosa. Zostawił Karkatowi notkę pomiędzy tymi dwoma wydarzeniami, używając kombinacji swojego sposobu pisania i Terezi, zwabiając go na dach, gdzie Terezi pchnęła Vriskę od tyłu. Treść notki to "bro. SLOPPY M4K3OUTS. NOW. on the roof. H3 H3 H3 >:o]". Niedługo po śmierci Vriski, konfrontuje się z Karkatem, Terezi, Solluxem oraz Kanayą, dzierżąc Młot Bojowy Zyliktu. Uczucia Terezi są wobec niego czysto czarne, podczas gdy Kanaya popielata. Gamzee jest powstrzymany przez Karkata, próbując go uspokoić, co skutkuje przyjacielskim uściskiem między nimi. W SKaskada widzimy Gamzeego piszącego z Doktorem Zgrzytem. Na Meteorze (stara linia czasowa) Zanim Gamzee uciekł z ciałami Vriski i Solluxa, był widziany pocieszając Karkata. Rok później pozostawał w ukryciu, o którego lokalizacji wiedział tylko Karkat. W innym roku jest widziany rozmawiając z Rose, ujawniając że rozpoczął nemeiterstwo z Terezi. Jeszcze w tym samym roku spotyka się z Kurlozem i Meulin w sennych bańkach, którzy zdołali zebrać dla niego fałszywy strój boga, aby poniekąd pomóc Lordowi Englishowi. Podczas trzeciej części openbounda Hussie wspomina, że Gamzee, Kurloz oraz Lordd English są "w konszachtach". Dancestor również sugeruje, że English faktycznie jest środkiem kultu jego oraz Gamzeego. Później klaun widziany jest w Ministrife już w pełnym stroju boga. Później Terezi wyjawiła, że mimo iż Gamzee nie zabijał nikogo, to ciągle pozostawał złośliwy, bardziej niż reszta po-zgrzytowych trolli. Dla przykładu, naśmiwał się ze ślepoty Terezi, co było jednym z powodów, które doprowadziły ją do przywrócenia sobie wzroku, czego później żałowała, oraz spadku poczucia własnej wartości. Karkat swierdził również, że Gamzee bardziej się angażował w swoją religię, oraz wierzył, że sesja B2 będzie jego drogą do wypełnienia swojego przeznaczenia jako Juggalominatora. Prawdpodobnie doprowadziło to do zakończenia ich mojraterstwa. Zostało później ujawione, że Gamzee ani razu nie rozmawiał z Davem na meteorze, jednakże jego związek z Terezi poskutkował tym, że Dave ostatecznie zerwał z nią. Uniwersum Cherubów Gamzee był później widziany na meteorze zanim przekroczył on jeden z portali Skaii do Ziemi z sesji B2, zanim została ona "zabrana" przez Jade. Był również widziany na planecie po tym jak została przeniesiona do nowego wszechświata. Pojawił się tam niedługo po tym jak jajko, z którego później wykluli się Calliope i Caliborn, spadło wywołując duże zniszczenia. Ciekawostki * Oblicze kozy często jest używane jako znak satanistyczny, co może odnosić się do jego stania się antagonistą. * Gamzee jest widziany jako jeden z trzech trolli trollujących Jade na tej stronie, choć nigdy nie wykazywał tym zainteresowania. * Jego pałki do żonglerki przypominają PX3 Vegas. * Gamzee uczynił pewne akcje, w których rolę gra liczba 420, w odniesieniu do jego pozornego używania specyfików, 20 kwietnia/4:20 po południu to dzień/godzina skupiająca się wokół marihuany i innych narkotyków. ** Przeszły Gamzee odpowiedział na dwie notki 420 godzin przed wydarzeniem, a przyszły Gamzee odpowiedział na notkę 0:42:00 godzin z przyszłości. ** Gamzee również sprzedaje różne rzeczy za 420 darzłotych. ** Adres strony S 3x POJEDYNKOWE COMBO. zawiera liczbę 420. * W rozmowie z Dave'm w Akcie 5 Akcie 2, Gamzee mówi o PoDwÓjNeJ MeTaFoRzE WzDłUż SkAiI :o), co jest odniesieniem do wirusowego zjawiska internetowego, znanego powszechnie jako Podwójna Tęcza, w którym człowiek staje się podekscytowany widząc dwie tęczę na niebie na raz i rozważa tego sens. * Posiada dwie główne emotki, w zależności od jego osobowości , :o) i :o(, które przypominają maski Komedii i Tragedii. ** Jako Bóg ma je na skrzydłach. ** Kolejna wzmianka o nich znajduje się w GAME OVER, gdy Kanaya przecina go na pół. Jedna połowa się uśmiecha, a druga marszczy brwi. * Fioletowy jest kolorem śmierci w niektórych krajach Azji Wschodniej, jednocześnie w krajach europejskich jest uznawany za kolor królewski, co może wiązać się z pragnieniem Gamzee do zabijania trolli i jak i do zdobycia dziedzicznej mu władzy. * Obsesja Gamzee na punkcie CuDóW jest oparta na piosence Grupy Opętanych Klaunów o tym samym tytule. Ironicznie, gdy obejrzał filmik stał się wściekły i krzyczał To...Jest...Wyjebana...HeRezJa!!! ** Dave, myśląc, że Gamzee jest po prostu szalonym Juggalo wysłał mu filmik miesiąc przed tym nim został opublikowany, powodując ponowne rozpoczęcie jego wiary. Zostało to prawdopodobnie zrobione celowo, by wywołać antagonizm Gamzee. * Gdy jest wypełniony morderczymi zamiarami jego oczy są pomarańczowe, a nawet czerwone, zamiast złotego koloru oczu jaki występuje zwykle u trolli. Jest to prawdopodobnie interpretacja artystyczna jego nastroju. * Projekt Gamzee jako Boga został ujawniony przez Hussiego w szkicu na tumblr miesiąc przed pokazaniem go w komiksie. Wielokrotnie podkreślał ten szkic jako kanon, co później okazało się być prawdą. ** Heroiczny tytuł Gamzee jako Bard Gniewu może być hołdem lub nawiązaniem do barda klauna z Problem Sleuth. * W krótkim Tumblr Q&A, Andrew zażartował, że Gamzee jest najniższym wśród dwunastu trolli, świadomie wbrew założeniu większości ludzi, że był najwyższy. Później potwierdził jednak, że wysokość trolli i inne ich cechy są do indywidualnej interpretacji przez czytelników. * Uduszenie Equiusa przez Gamzeego jego własnym łukiem może być nawiązaniem do Salvation Run z komiksów o Batmanie, gdzie Joker dusi Splitshota jego łukiem. * Na jednej stronie jest określony jako najważniejsza postać w Homestucku, jednak później Hussie zauważył Więc, dobra. Może nie jest NAJWAŻNIEJSZY. Ale nadal jest naprawdę ważny! ** Jest to związane z oświadczeniem Kanayi, że Niebezpieczne Osobniki Bywają Niezwykle Ważne Czasem Nawet Najważniejsze ** W Kaskadzie, Mały Cal jest pokazany, jak siedzi na kolanach Gamzee w tym momencie, i to on może być tak zwaną "najważniejszą postacią", co sugerują jego połączenia do różnych antagonistów. en:Gamzee Makara ru:Гамзи Макара Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Wysokokrwiści